


count on me, count on you

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (saso 2017) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Familiars, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: All witches have cats, and Taketora is no exception.





	count on me, count on you

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **saso 2017 bonus round 2: tic-tac-toe**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12003817#cmt12003817).

“You’re late.”

There’s no response besides the door creaking shut. It doesn’t latch fully. Taketora doesn’t expect it to. He keeps his eyes on the parchment under his fingers, the untidy lines he’s scribbled, crossed out and rewritten. Only part of his mind is in the task; he can feel Kenma approaching.

Kenma has always been quiet, always cloaking himself in the shadows, always hiding away from sight. Taketora knows he just needs to stretch out a little wisp of magic to be able to sense where Kenma is, but he takes small joy in trying to predict where Kenma is before he gets sneaked up on.

Most days, he fails anyway. Today is no exception, because as he scrawls another word there’s a movement near his legs, then rough fur against his calves.

"Hey," he murmurs, shifting his legs so that Kenma can weave between them.

If his awaiting of Kenma's arrival is a practice in unpredictability, then what happens next is a routine well-rehearsed through the seasons.

Kenma draws away from him, tail swishing against his legs, before he leaps up onto Taketora's lap, graceful, sure, and still impossibly soundless.

Instinctively his free hand falls to run through Kenma’s coarse fur, stroking down his back a few times before moving to rub the top of his head, letting his fingers hook on the red collar around Kenma’s neck. To his surprise, Kenma purrs, a soft rumbling sound Taketora doesn’t hear often, before turning his head slightly to nuzzle against his hand.

Taketora grins, forgetting his work entirely as he drops the quill to wrap both hands around Kenma. “Someone’s feeling affectionate today, huh?”

Kenma squirms, claws scratching slightly against Taketora’s arms, just enough to itch and leave light red marks rather than do any actual damage. Then he looks up, amber eyes meeting Taketora’s, and that’s all the warning Taketora gets before there’s a puff of smoke in his face and a sudden huge weight deposited in his lap.

“You did that on  _purpose_ ,” he grumbles into the warm body now pressed against his own. Kenma’s hair is tickling his neck.

There’s a low breathy chuckle from Kenma. “Not my fault you fall for it every time.”

“You’re late, though. Got held up?”

“There was an incident at the market on the way back,” Kenma says. “I saw someone nicking two rings from the Karasuno jewellers.”

Arms still wrapped around Kenma’s waist, the folds of his robe bunching under them, Taketora leans forward, nips Kenma’s ear a little. “So you went after him?”

Kenma shakes his head. “He was one of  _them_. I couldn’t afford to reveal myself. But Shouyou was nearby, so I started yowling. You know how the magpies are. Nothing shiny escapes them.”

“So you made the magpies do the dirty work,” Taketora muses, nodding in approval. “I expected nothing less, Kenma.”

“I obviously couldn’t expect the same of you,” Kenma says dryly, compliment seemingly unnoticed. His eyes flicker between Taketora and the half-written letter. “How long does a request for a new broom take?”

“I was  _busy_ ,” Taketora protests, raising both hands in surrender.

Kenma arches an unimpressed eyebrow as one of Taketora’s hands finds its way into his hair, threading among the locks. “Sure you were.”

“You have no faith in me, Kenma,” Taketora whines, burying his face into Kenma’s neck. “Aren’t familiars supposed to trust their witches?”

"I never said I didn't trust you, just pointed out that you didn't do the one thing you were supposed to do. Which," Kenma pauses, a small smile dancing on the edges of his lips, "I can always count on, when it comes to paperwork."

“That’s all?” Taketora teases. “Pretty sure you can count on me for more than just paperwork.”

Kenma sighs, as though in suffering. Then he turns around, and in one motion reaches an arm around Taketora’s head, and tugs him in for a kiss. It’s stubborn and strong, and he even nips at Taketora’s bottom lip when he pulls away. He’s wearing a satisfied smirk as he says, “Yeah, fine, this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
